Developing applications that execute on a multitude of different devices and different operating systems is a goal of many developers. For example, web based hybrid applications that execute web content in web runtime may be used in order to enable application access via a web based interface. Unfortunately, conventional methods for implementing content in this manner have exhibited various limitations.
For example, current technology may not be able to ensure the security of applications that are being implemented utilizing a web based interface or any web based application code. For example, applications may be copied and code may be reverse engineered, and sensitive application data may be compromised. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.